Vacuum cleaners comprise electric consumers such as an electric motor as part of a suction source that generates an air current for purposes of vacuuming, for example, dust particles. In order to supply the electric power, so-called power cords are known which can be connected to a mains socket via a connection plug. Once the vacuum cleaner no longer needs to be connected to the mains, the power cord has to be wound up in or on the vacuum cleaner, so that the vacuum cleaner can be easily stowed and does not pose a tripping hazard.
Moreover, so-called hybrid vacuum cleaners are known whose electric consumers are supplied, on the one hand, with mains current via a power cord or, on the other hand, with electric power via chargeable batteries in the case of battery operation. Such a hybrid vacuum cleaner allows the vacuum-cleaning work to be independent of a mains connection. Particularly during battery operation of the hybrid vacuum cleaner, in order for the work to be done efficiently, it is essential that the power cord does not hinder or limit the use of the hybrid vacuum cleaner.
In the household realm, vacuum cleaners are known which have a cord-winding mechanism in the housing of the vacuum cleaner. This internal cord-winding mechanism, which often encompasses a mechanical winding assistance means, drastically reduces the useful volume of the vacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaners that are used in the industrial realm, for example, in the construction sector, are subject to approval regulations that prescribe, among other things, a certain cross section for the power cord. Such power cords are often relatively stiff, which is why they are normally wound up on the outside of the vacuum cleaners.
European patent specification EP 1 419 723 B1 discloses a vacuum cleaner having a housing and a power cord to supply electric consumers installed in the housing with electric power, and it also has a cord holder to hold the wound-up power cord on the housing. The cord holder comprises two holding elements, each having a free end section, and they form a U-shaped receptacle in order to create a receiving space for the power cord that is to be wound up.